


The Duality of Pathetic

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Why does Obi-Wan tease Qui-Gon in TPM about "Pathetic Lifeforms"? Perhaps because something happened years earlier...Cue Obi-Wan's sly humor and poor Dad Qui-Gon.





	The Duality of Pathetic

 

Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon Jinn in open dismay. “That’s an  _ awful  _ thing to say!”

“Padawan?” Just what was the teenager riled about now? He was so easily rattled that one would think he hadn’t survived alone through a war. Or his traumatic stint as a mining slave. Or—

“What about  _ compassion _ ?” Obi-Wan protested. “We can’t just look at someone who has suffered and call them  _ pathetic.  _ It’s... it’s  _ arrogant. _ ”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrow popped up. “That is  _ one  _ definition of pathetic, Obi-Wan. When I called him a pathetic life form I meant it by the  _ other  _ definition. Not that he’s disgusting, but that he’s deserving of  _ empathy. _ ”

“Master?” Obi-Wan asked, folding his arms and frowning, skepticism incarnate.

“There are  _ two  _ uses of the word pathetic, Obi-Wan. One is just a bit older and not used as often.”

Now  _ Obi-Wan’s _ eyebrow arched up and a devilish smirk touched his lip.

“Don’t even,” Qui-Gon sighed.

Blue eyes opened wide in innocence. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re  _ thinking _ it.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I just realized my master’s vocabulary is a bit pathetic. As in, deserving of empathy and compassion. It just tugs at my heartstrings, Master Jinn. I—”

He ducked out of the way as Qui-Gon reached to grab his shoulder with a growl.

“Maybe even  _ you  _ are pathetic, Master. Since it’s not an insult and instead describes your big, sad eyes and desperate need of a guidebook to the decade you’re currently inching through. I have this deep urge to assist you in your trying adversity.”

Qui-Gon grimaced. “Have your fun now, but we’re going back for him. See if we can convince that shopkeeper to give him one last chance at a job.”

“No pathetic life form left behind.”

“ _ Padawan— _ ”

“ _ What _ ?”

 


End file.
